Sweet and Salty
by littlekoalas12798
Summary: When Lilac Christian takes part in solving the Kira case, will more than just clues be uncovered? The title is because well L likes sweets and Lilac likes salty stuff haha I just wanted to point that out. :P
1. Chapter 1

Yep, second story different anime yay! This is a Death Note fanfic and I just started watching this a few err…weeks ago? So I'm pretty far, and I absolutely loved this anime even though I know what happens to L (spoiler? If it is sorry!) ***cries*** lkdjflasdkfh. Anyway this takes place before that thing happens to L it's like when they just got into the permanent hotel place. So…yea. If I make mistakes please tell me and I will spazz and try to fix it. ALSO if I get stuff wrong I'm sorry ): Okay! On with the reading then!

~Who you are~

Alias: Lilac (Lila) Christian

Real name: Charlotte Kingsford

Age: 23 years old.

Appearance: You have bust length dirty blonde hair, that's usually a bit messy. You have gray eyes with gold/yellow around the iris. You are 5ft 4in tall. You usually wear white knee length shorts and a large baggy navy sweatshirt that hangs down to the mid-thigh, with the word "RUGBY" printed on it with a crown underneath it. Under that you wear a white tank top with orange stripes. And you weigh 109 pounds.

Personality: You are very childish at times, and you hate it when people are noisy. You tend to be bad at socializing with people you don't know well and it takes a while for you to actually trust people. You can be blunt sometimes, but most of the time you keep things to yourself and only tell people that have gained your absolute trust what you think. You're lazy most of the time, but you can defend yourself very well. You are very logical and cunning, but you usually play dumb and only reveal how smart you are to people you trust. You are also very quirky at times.

Background: Both of your parents were Police officers, but they died during a shooting when you were 12. Because you had no parents you were raised by your aunt Harriet and your uncle Thomas. Your homeland is Doncaster and you currently live in Cheshire. During college you became a very powerful part time information broker under the name of Lilac Christian in Cheshire when you were 20 and you had many people getting information for you. Along with being a part time information broker you were a full time detective. You met L during one of his cases in Cheshire and you both became very good friends. You're very skilled with a computer and can usually hack any type of computer, you also enjoy playing games on your computer.

Likes: Salty snacks (mostly chips), Manga, sleeping, being given piggy back rides, quiet people, comfy clothes, reading, computers, not wearing shoes and stuffed animals.

Dislikes: noise, spicy foods, metal music, girly things, nail polish, shoes, being left alone for long periods of time, high pitched voices, and injustice.

Love interest: L Lawliet

(L's POV)

L crouched in his seat typing quickly on his computer. It had certainly been a while since he last contacted Lilac Christian, the last time he had seen her she was a quirky 20 year old in Cheshire. He knew how good her deduction skills were and how easily she could get to information. She would be a good addition to the team, if anyone she would want to join, and it would be good to have the opposite sex's opinion on this case besides Misa, who honestly wasn't much help since she was being suspected as the second Kira. When he was done writing the email he read it over before hitting the send button and then taking a bite of his ice cream. He wanted Lila to come because of her detective and info broker skills, but also, he was beginning to get lonely.

(Your POV)

You sat lazily at your desk in your office playing a game on your computer and eating potato chips. You heaved a small sigh, today had been very boring. Just then the large double doors of your office swung open and two of your employees walked in at a brisk pace. They stopped in front of your desk.

"Do you have the information?" you asked not looking up from your game.

"Err…actually Miss Chri-" One worker started saying.

"Do you have the information ?" you said louder this time, you words sharper than before.

"I'm sorry Miss Christian we were unable to obtain the information." Said quickly.

"Very well." You said clacking away at your game. "You are dismissed."

Both men rushed out of your office nervously before they opened the door you cleared your throat causing both men to stop in their tracks.

"Remember, next time," you said giving them an evil look "don't screw up."

"**Y-Yes mam!**" they said tensely, they then both left the office.

You frowned. You really did hate being cruel to your employees but if you were to go soft on them then their work would become sloppy. You continued to play your game, going through each level with ease. Just as you were about to start a new level your computer beeped and a notice came up. You read it your gray eyes widening in surprise.

"L?" you said to yourself clicking your inbox. Sure enough it was an email from L. You hadn't seen him since the case here in Cheshire. You read over the email. "Japan." You mumbled eating another potato chip then licking your lips savoring the salty taste. The email pretty much told you L's current case and why he wanted you to join his team. You leaned back in your chair chewing on the nail attached to your pinky lightly so that you wouldn't bite through it. The Kira case has been a big deal there and it did seem like fun. Also you fancied L just a bit so why not go pay him a visit. You sent a reply quickly and picked up the phone on your desk.

"Florence," you said to your personal assistant.

"Yes mam?" she replied ready for any order you gave her. That was a reason you liked Florence she always did what you asked with no questions. One time you asked her to go buy a case of beer and then empty and clean all the bottles. The reason behind that was because you were working on a bottle chandelier as a gift for one of your clients.

"I need you to buy a plane ticket to Japan please, and if you would like to come along with me buy two. Also call my home and ask Tabitha to pack my suitcase and take $5,000 out of my bank account, we're going to be staying there for a while so make sure to pack a lot. I'm leaving next Tuesday." You said to her. You heard her scribbling on her note pad.

"Yes, mam" She said waiting for you to hang up.

"Thank you." You said putting down the phone and then spinning around in your office chair, grabbing a chip every time you passed the bag on your desk. This was going to be one interesting case.

(Eh? Good? Bad? I liked it, but I kinda wrote it so…)

(L's POV)

L's computer beep notifying him that he had an email. He clicked his inbox quickly and saw that Lilac had replied.

'That was quick.' He said reading the email. A small smile formed on his lips, the email said that she would join the team and that she was leaving for Japan next Tuesday. He replied again telling her where his hotel room was, his alias, who else was on the team, and where they would meet, he also added a code to completely erase these emails. Even if she deleted it, the email would still be on the system, which could be hacked and read, this code deleted it for good. Though he knew that she had the code down by heart, but you can never be too careful. He quickly hit send and leaned back in his chair. He did enjoy Lilac's company and it would be nice to have her helping out with the case. L shut his laptop and spun around in his chair towards Watari.

"Watari," L said getting off of his seat. "Lilac Christian is coming to Japan, please stock up on chips and salty snacks."

"Yes. Will you be picking up at the airport?" He asked.

"Yea we'll pick her up, I can catch her up on the case during the ride to the hotel." Said L pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Very well." Said Watari.

-Next Tuesday—

(Your POV)

You stood at the airport entrance in Japan with your carry on as Florence carried you bag along with hers, (she insisted). The airport was rather busy today so there was a lot of people there and a lot of noise with displeased you greatly. You took out your phone checking the time. Just as you put your phone back a black Lincoln pulled up by the curb. The tinted window then rolled down to reveal L crouching in the passenger seat.

"Ryuzaki." You said giving him a bow and a small smile.

"Lilac." He said getting out of the car with Watari, L was in the same attire he was in the last time you saw him, a white long sleeve shirt and jeans.

Just as you were about to hand Watari your carry on bag a man in a suit bumped into you, he was talking on a cell phone and didn't seem to notice you standing there. He bumped into you rather hard, which made you fall back and land right on your butt. You sat up a bit in a daze and checked yourself over, no blood, no bruises just a bit sore. You sat cross-legged on the concrete ground looking at the guy who just bumped into you, he continued to walk not knowing what happened. You scratched you head and looked up at L.

"Is everyone that oblivious here?" you asked L tilting your head.

"Somewhat." He said offering you a hand up you took it and got up looking around for Florence.

"Where did Florence go?" you said looking around more franticly.

"She's in the car Miss." Said Watari.

"Oh…Thanks." You said awkwardly.

"Lets go to the hotel the rest of the team is waiting." Said L walking to the car, not bothering to wait.

"Ok." You said following him. You got into the car silently behind L. Florence had decided to ride in the front with Watari.

"Nice to see you again L." you said giving him a small smile.

"Likewise. Now you will be the only girl working on the case. You did delete the email correct?" he asked not taking his black orbs off of you.

You nodded. "Of course." You said playing with the edge of your sleeve, even though you and L were talking business it was a good chat. He filled you in on the rest of the case over email.

"Oh," said L rummaging through a bag that was in the car. "Here." He said handing you a bag of cheetos (I don't know any Japanese chips so I'm using brands I know! Sorry!).

That was the icebreaker you were waiting for. "Yay!" you exclaimed grabbing the bag and opening it, digging into the salty cheesy snack. "Oh, I got you something too." You said digging around in your bag. You finally found what you were looking for. "Here." You said handing him a piece of cake that was carefully packaged. "It's strawberry." You said knowing it was his favorite.

A smile formed on his lips and he happily took the cake. "Thank you." He said taking a bite. "So how's Cheshire?" he asked.

"Good. The info business is going very well, but I haven't got many good cases lately just little things like robberies or embezzlements that's why I was so happy to join the Kira case." You said while munching on cheetos.

"I see…" said L with a mouthful of cake. "There is one other girl there also."

"Misa was it?" you said. "She's being suspected as the second Kira correct?"

"Mhmm…Lilac, you have some cheese on your face." Said L staring at your mouth.

"Eh?" you said wiping around your mouth.

"You missed it." L said leaning forward and wiping away the cheese powder from your face. "There." He said leaning back and looking out the window.

"Thank you." You said looking out the opposite window trying to keep your composure. This usually didn't happen, you were usually more in control of your emotions, but in that fraction of a second you were able to muster up a blush and dispel of it before L could notice. Finally you all arrived at the hotel. The bellhop politely took your bags up to your room which was located right across the hallway from L's, he insisted that if you were to live there you might as well be near your friend and co-worker in case anything happened.

"This way." Said L while walking down the hallway and going into the elevator. Though you hated exercise you ran to the elevator and hopped in before it closed.

"You know I hate exercise." You said catching your breath.

"Really? I never knew." L said his face blank as usual but you could hear the sarcasm in his tone of voice. After you received the codes for the security system you were led into a large grey-ish room with a large computer station in the center. There were 5 people sitting on the couches right of the computers. 4 men and 1 blonde woman who you presumed to be Misa.

"Is this her?" asked the older man. You guessed he was .

"Hai." Said L crouching on the love seat. "Everyone, this is Lilac Christian she will be helping us on the case."

Everyone look at you like you were some type of exhibit.

"She seems kind of young to be one of the best information brokers in the world." Said one of the younger men.

"Trust me, she has more than 200 employees on almost every continent. She probably knows all of your names and backgrounds just by looking at you." Said L taking a sip of tea that Watari had put out. Since Florence wasn't helping in the investigation she wasn't allowed in here, so you left her in the hotel room. "She also is a good friend of mine."

"Hey," said a young man, probably a college student. You presumed he was Yagami Light, the man who was suspected of being Kira. "I thought you said that I was your first friend!" he said annoyance coating his voice.

"Correction." Said L raising his pale pointer finger. "You are my first friend that is a male." He said.

"Wow…" said Misa looking at you. "It's so great to have another girl here! Do you know what it's like being surrounded by guys all day? We can be such good friends Lilac!" She said in a high voice.

You looked at her, giving her the face you usually gave to everyone, a blank expression. "Your voice is high. It gives me a headache." You said frankly sitting down next to L.

"Here." He said placing a pill on your palm. Knowing L it was probably to soothe headaches so you took it without question.

"Thank you." You said. The young man with black hair laughed.

"You two are so much alike!" he said.

You and L both tilted your heads in sync, dark eyes questioning what he said. "**How so?**" you both asked.

"Well…" said the young man. "You both have dark eyes, you both are very frank, your both detectives, you both have great deduction skills and you are both from England. If I didn't know any better I would think you two were a couple!" he said with a laugh.

"Couple?" you said testing out the word on your tongue. Granted you did fancy L a bit, but you never thought of being a couple with him. You looked over at L, you could tell he was thinking, though most people would think he was spacing out, you knew that inside his head there was information flying about solving small problems and big problems alike in mere seconds. He truly was a talented detective.

(L's POV)

"Couple?" Lilac said testing out the word. L had never thought of it that way, he did like her a bit but the thought of being a couple with her never seemed to come up. His mind ticked furiously, putting imaginary puzzle pieces together in his head. He noticed that Lilac was now looking at him with her gray eyes. Though it was a bit difficult he was able to read her blank expression. She was trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"Awww!" Misa said in a loud high pitch tone that made Lilac cringe. "You two would be such a cute couple!" She said hugging Light's arm. "Don't you think Light?" she asked.

"Yea." He agreed in his "friendly" tone. L never truly put all his trust in him.

"Watari." Said Lilac.

"Yes?" he asked from behind L.

"Can I have some chips?" she asked.

"Of course." He said leaving the room in search of the salty snack Lilac desired. He returned shortly with a large bag of Fritos, which Lilac ceased quickly, yet politely and began to eat.

"Ehhh? You're going to eat ALL of those?" Misa asked oblivious to how much Lilac could actually eat. "You'll get fat if you keep eating like that."

"Not if I exercise," Lilac said with a blank expression "but I hate exercising. So yes. I will become fat and eventually blow up." She said eating another chip.

"That's not fair. I have to diet and exercise and avoid yummy foods to stay skinny and you just eat whatever you want! Do you like make yourself throw-" Misa began saying

"Misa." L snapped wanting to end this conversation before Lilac went ballistic and tried to attack Misa on the spot. He knew she hated these kinds of people, the constantly cheery, loud girls with high voices that worry about petty things. "Going along with the case Lilac will be helping us she'll be living here in the hotel with me also." He informed everyone.

"Thank you for letting me join your team." She said popping another chip in her mouth.

(Your POV) – Later that night-

You sat in your hotel room in your pajamas eating from a bag of Tostitos and thinking when you heard a knock at your door. You opened it to see L standing there looking the same as usual, pale skin, dark circles under his eyes and messy jet black hair, but instead of his usual day clothes he was wearing pajamas.

"You should be sleeping." He chided bluntly while walking into your room.

"I smell nail polish, it's keeping me up." You said placing a bowl of ice cream on the coffee table for L, he soon crouched down and began eating it.

"So, what do you think?" he asked looking at you his dark eyes not revealing anything that he was thinking.

"Well it's obvious why you think Yagami Light would be Kira, and why Misa would be the second Kira. They seem close, are they in a relationship?" you asked.

"Yes, they're dating." He said looking through your phone.

'How the hell did he get that?' you thought, but not showing any signs of panic on your face. There wasn't anything worth hiding on your phone.

"Also the Yotsuba group, from the video surveillance is in fact some how in relation with Kira right now, but I have a feeling that if people keep listening to our conversation then we'll have to find a new way of communication." You said looking at the door, you heard footsteps running away from the door, but neither you nor L went after them.

"I agree." Said L taking a bite of ice cream.

"Who do you think it was?" you asked eating another chip.

"It can't be Light or Misa, they're out on a date right now." Said L. "So either a nosy maid or a Yotsuba group spy."

"I see." You said biting your pinky nail lightly. "I think I have a few men working for that group. I could contact them, but not tonight. You said getting up and walking towards your bed. "I'm sleepy" you said collapsing face down on your bed. It was soft and comfortable and so very warm, because you were in a suite Florence was in the other room. You heard the clang of an empty bowl and then you heard L getting up. He laid down next to you on his back. He sniffed.

"You're right." He said stretching out his arms. "You can smell nail polish."

You nodded, face down on the bed. The sheets smelt clean and crisp.

"I think I'll survive though." You said crawling into bed not caring that L was there. "I'm going to bed. Good night." You said closing your eyes and resting.

"Goodnight." L said getting up off the bed and turning off the lamp next to you.

"L…"you said as he was about to leave.

"Hm?" he said stopping.

"Can you get me my giraffe?" you asked your voice sleepy and child-like.

"Sure." He said walking across the room and picking up your stuffed giraffe. He then placed it next to you on the bed and you grabbed it squeezing it tightly.

"Thank you." You said getting drowsier by the second. You heard L walk across the room again and open the door, but before he left he spoke.

"Good night Lilac." He said before shutting the door quietly.

"Goodnight." You whispered.

Well that was fairly good. I thought it was good. Was it? I don't know! So leave a review if you have anything you'd like to tell me andddd yea. Sorry, like usual for any misspelling, grammar errors, and/or character confusion or what not. So yea. I'm going to sleep now. So TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, well…hey there beautiful ;D just kidding' but seriously I love you for reading these words on this…digital paper. Anyway chapter two of Sweet and Salty…err Salty and Sweet? Gosh dang it I can't even remember my own story's title! **Facepalm** anyway (again) chapter two! Woo! Oh I made a rhyme! So yup. Read away you beautiful reading machine!

~~~~Have I told you how much I love these squiggly things?~~~~~~~~

You love sleeping. Sleep has always been something that you liked to do. Even when you were a baby you would sleep practically anywhere at any time. Now that you were an adult (an immature adult but still an adult) you were so busy with work that you usually stayed up until 3am and then slept till 12pm. Your sleep schedule was off and you knew that, but what was a girl to do when you had to stay up till 3am getting information on the latest crimes? You were currently curled up in a ball of blankets with only your head popping out, and you were perfectly happy like that. You were somewhat awake, but you were drifting around in your thoughts. Everything. You were thinking about everything. Your current life, job, friends, family, lover…

'Wait.' You thought while sleeping. 'I haven't had any lovers.' This thought didn't sadden you at all nor did it anger you. It just seemed like something that you never really worried about. I mean when you're a world famous information broker, you don't really have time to fall in love and date people. While lost in the thoughts of what a lover really was, and how on earth you didn't have one you felt someone poke your face. You let out a small groan and opened one gray eye looking at the notorious face poker. Two black eyes stared back at you. 'L.' you thought. He was crouching at your bedside so he was looking at you right in the eye.

"Wake up." He said bluntly.

"No." You answered hiding your head in the blankets.

(L's POV)

'She looks like a turtle.' L thought as Lilac receded into the safety of her "shell" of blankets.

"We have investigating to do." L said trying to get his friend to wake up. He had been up for quite some time now.

"There's no meeting today." Said Lilac's muffled voice from under the blankets.

"We still have to investigate." L said.

"No." Lilac replied. She was being quite stubborn.

'She leaves me no choice.' L thought lifting up a bag of chips and getting up from his crouch. The crinkle of the packaging caused Lilac's head to pop out of her ball of blankets and look at the salty snack with wanting eyes.

"Gimme." She said reaching out to the bag lazily. Sadly it was far out of her reach.

"Get out of bed." L said walking to the couch in her room and crouching down on it. She groaned and then rolled of the bed with a thump, dragging a blanket with her. She then began to crawl like an inchworm, wrapped in her blanket she began inching her way over to L.

(Your POV)

'I'm getting those chips' you thought inching your way over to L. He really did know how to get you out of bed, but the second you got that bag you were going back to the cushiony warm bed that kept you warm all night. When you finally got there you stuck your arm out from under your blanket and reached for the bag, that was again far out of reach.

"Gimme." You said again trying to get to the snack.

"No." he said opening the bag. The smell of potato chips hit your nostrils driving you insane with hunger. L got up with one chip in his hand.

'He wouldn't eat those would he?' you asked yourself. He walked a few feet away from you and placed the chip on the floor. Ceasing the opportunity to get the chip you crawled quickly to the salty delicacy lying on the floor and grabbed it, eating it greedily.

"Good girl." He said placing another chip the same distance away from you. Again you went after it practically inhaling the chip. He did this a few more times before he opened the door and put one out in the hallway.

'The moment of truth.' You thought staring at the chip, it was larger than the others and it looked…well…tastier than the other chips too! You sat there, staring at the chip intensely as L waited for you. You finally decided that you would quickly grab the chip and crawl back into your room as quick as possible before L could shut the door behind you. You scurried out of the room quickly on your hands and knees swiping up the chip and turning around. But before you reached the door L slammed it shut, locking you out of your room. 'Damn it.' you thought eating the chip. You sighed.

"You win." You said standing up and wrapping yourself in your blanket, you extended your arm towards him "Chips." L handed you the bag of chips, which you began to munch on.

"Come on." He said walking into his hotel room. You followed him into his room silently without question. L's hotel room wasn't much different from your room, the only thing different was the furniture arrangement and the computer that was sitting on a desk. You walked into the living room with L and plopped yourself down on the couch in front of the large television.

"What are we doing?" you asked L as he crouched next to you with a piece of cake.

"We're looking over video recordings to see if anything odd shows up." He says turning on the television.

"Why?" you asked staring at the monitor.

"Because." He said taking a bite of his cake. "We need to."

You sighed at his unhelpfulness and ate another chip. He switched on the monitor showing the first video recording. You watched intently focusing on every little detail.

(Okay I'm sorry but I am way to lazy to write what they're watching so lets just say…tellieubbies…they're watching tellietubbies.)

About an hour later you tapped L on the shoulder.

"Hm?" he said still staring at he TV monitor.

"Can we watch TV?" you asked eating another chip.

His black eyes flicked over to you then went back to looking at the monitor. "Sure." He said switching the TV to a game show.

"Next." You said. He changed the channel. It was a drama.

"Next." You said again, and yet again he changed the channel. This time it was documentary.

"Next." You said. He changed the channel again. It was the news, the headline said "The Great Lilac Christianson in Japan?" Your eyes widened. "What?" you said staring at the TV in disbelief.

'How can this be? I never let my whereabouts be revealed. Ever!' you thought. You glanced over at L who was looking at the TV screen with interest, his thumb pressed against his lower lip. Then the news anchor spoke.

"That's right ladies and gentlemen we believe that Lilac Christianson is here in Japan as we speak, for those of you who do not know who she is, she is a world class detective and information broker. She has thousands of men working in every country for her. And it is also believed that she's in a relationship with Miho Shinaka, the famous actor." Said the anchorwoman.

"I never knew you were dating a famous actor." L said eyes still glued to the TV screen.

"Me either." You replied.

"How do we know this information you ask? Well we were able to track down one of her employees and ask them where she was." A man with short brown hair and blue eyes showed up on the monitor.

"Well, Miss Lilac has told us that she's gone to Japan.'' Said the man sheepishly.

' He works for me.' you thought 'Why would he say that?' you picked up your phone and stood up. "I have to make a phone call." You said blankly.

"Ok." Said L still staring at the screen. You went into the bedroom typing in your employee's phone number. You waited a few moments before he picked up.

"M-Miss Lilac." He said nervously.

"Why did you say it." you asked your voice demanding.

"Y-You don't understand Miss Lilac they hounded me! Terrorized me in order to get their information!" he said in a panic. You sighed.

"Very well, I guess people are bound to find out sooner or later. Did you leak any other information?" you said.

"No Mam." said.

"Good. Keep it that way. I do not want any other information about me getting out to the media ok?" you said eating yet another chip.

"Yes mam!" he said .

"Dismissed." You said shutting your phone and walking back into the living room. When you entered L had turned the TV off and was currently eating another piece of cake.

"Stress isn't good. " he said closing his phone and taking a bite of cake. "Misa and Light invited us to go drinking tonight."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" you asked sitting next to him.

"Yes, but if we don't go they might suspect that we don't trust them. If we just avoid getting intoxicated we'll be ok." He said.

"Okay." You said eating a few more chips before emptying the bag completely.

"Misa wants to get ready with you by the way." L said as you grabbed your blanket from the couch. "So she said she's coming to your room at 6:30 to get ready with you."

"Great." You said bluntly while wrapping yourself back up into your blanket. "I'm going to take a nap." You said walking into his unused bedroom and closing the door before he could answer.

(~~~woooo time warp~~~~ you didn't sleep till 6 you did other stuff I just decided to time warp to 6:30 haha)

-6:30—

"C'mon Lilac let's get ready!" said Misa excitedly dragging you into your room.

"Okay." You said lazily letting her drag you into your room before she shut the door and ran into the bathroom.

"It's so nice to be able to have a little girl time before we go out ne?" she said taking her outfit out of her bag. "Now, what are you going to wear?"

You held up your rugby sweatshirt and shorts.

"You can't wear that!" she said digging through her bag. "We look the same size try this on!" she said shoving a purple sequin tank top and a short black ruffled skirt.

"I don't think th-" you began saying before Misa cut you off.

"Oh come on just try it!" she said shoving you into the bathroom and locking the door. You sighed while putting on the outfit, it felt uncomfortable, the sequins poking you every now and again and the skirt made you feel exposed. "Misa. Unlock the door." You said impatiently.

"Hai hai!" she said. You heard the door click and you opened it trying to hide your embarrassment. You saw that Misa had changed while you were in the bathroom and she was now wearing a red and black lace skirt and a red tank top with a black scarf.

"Eeek! You look so kawaii!" she said happily "Here put these shoes on!" she said handing you a pair of black stilettos with a bow on the back.

"Ok." You said putting on the shoes. They made you look taller but they were very hard to walk in for you. You were hesitant but you also let Misa curl your hair. "You're burning me." You stated as she was curling your hair.

"Eh? Sorry!" she said.

"It's ok." You said shortly.

"You know Lilac though you're a bit frank you're really nice." Misa said. The words caught you off guard and you looked up at her.

"Thanks." You said giving her a smile. When Misa was finished you wobbled across the hallway with Misa into L's room.

"We're ready!" Misa announced happily as L and Light were sitting on the couch absently watching TV.

"Great. Let's go." Said Light getting up with L who was in his usual attire.

You felt a wave of embarrassment crash through your body as L examined you, his black eyes looking you over thoroughly. When he made eye contact with you, you looked away hastily stifling a blush. You we're uncomfortable in this situation, but you had to admit you looked fairly decent in this outfit.

"Well there's no time to waste let's go!" said Misa grabbing your wrist and dragging you down the hallway.

"M-Misa…" you said wobbling gawkily down the hall with her as L and Light walked behind you talking about the case. When you reached the elevator Misa turned to face her boyfriend pouting her lower lip.

"Light." She whined hugging his arm. "Stop talking about the case and have some fun."

You pressed the elevator button while levering your weight from one foot to the other, trying to relive the pain in your feet (first time wearing heels). You noticed that your ankles were shaking as you walked into the elevator. While in the car L spoke.

"Make sure to call Lilac a different name, there was a news report saying that she's in Japan and we don't want anyone to know who she is." He said.

"Ohh we should call you…Kaori!" Misa said.

"Kaori…" you said testing it out. You nodded. "Okay for right now I will be Kaori Odan, ''

When you finally reached the club it was quite busy. There were a lot of people there that were showing more skin than you were! (You enjoy being completely covered). As you walked in loud pop music was playing and there were many people dancing on the dance floor. You cringed whenever the loud bass of the music would boom and you covered your ears to trying to block out the noise. When you got a table you all sat down.

"Isn't this fun L-Kaori?" Misa asked while sipping a froo–froo alcoholic drink.

You blinked awkwardly not knowing what to say. You didn't enjoy all the people and all of the noise, but you did enjoy how happy everyone looked. So you nodded seizing the bowl of chex mix on the table and eating it.

"Kaori! Let's go get something for you to drink!" said Misa noticing that you didn't have anything. She grabbed your wrist and again dragged you to the bar. You looked at L blankly. He gave you a similar look before you were whisked away into the crowd of people.

"Heehee! What do you want to drink?" Misa asked as you both stood by the bar.

"Just water." You said blandly.

"Eh? Water! How boring lets get you…a bloody Mary!" she said excitedly.

"A bloody Mary?" you asked tilting your head but your question went unanswered as Misa ordered a bloody Mary for you. The bar tender came back with a reddish drink with a celery stick. You took the drink and brought it back to the table with you staring at it questioningly. You had never heard of this drink, did it have alcohol in it?

"L went to the restroom." Light said holding a glass of water.

'Sure, Light can get water but I have to get THIS.' You thought looking at the red mixture.

"C'mon Kaori just try it!" said Misa happily bringing the drink up to your lips and pouring it in your mouth. (I seriously had to wiki-answer this because I didn't know what a bloody Mary tastes like haha) The burn of spice hit your tongue and then the burn of alcohol hit your throat. You gagged.

"S-Spicy…" you said grabbing Lights water and guzzling it down only to have more of that alcoholic burn hit your throat.

"Kaori, that's Vodka." Said Light grabbing the empty cup, but it was too late you were intoxicated. You felt your face flush, and you felt happier now, like a weight had been lifted off your shoulders and the one thing that never happened, happened. You giggled.

(L's POV)

L walked back to the table to see Lilac giggling and hiccupping, her face red.

"Ryuzaki!" she said happily as L sat down.

"She's drunk." Light explained.

"I see." L said as a red faced Lilac got up with Misa.

"C'mon Misa lets go *hiccup* dancing!" she said her words slurring slightly as she lead Misa into the large crowd on the dance floor. L took a sip of his soda.

'Now how did this happen?' He wondered. He knew Lilac wouldn't get drunk on purpose. He watched the crowd seeing Lilac's purple tank top glimmering in the lights every now and again. While he was keeping up some small talk with Light he saw a man grinding his hips against Lilacs butt. She turned around quickly swatting the man away, but he wouldn't leave. Misa was at the bar, she must have been noticed by fans because now she was in a large crowd signing autographs. He directed his attention back on Lilac who was still swatting the man away. It took nearly everything in L's power not to get up right then and there and go beat the Sh*t out of that man, eventually he broke when the man began trying to touch her in other "places".

"I'll be right back." L said getting up.

"Ok." Light replied knowing exactly what was going on. L walked casually (did his cute little L walk) over to Lilac.

"No! I don't know you get off of me!" she yelled pushing the man away.

"Aw c'mon doesn't kitty wanna play?" he asked playfully, while wrapping his arms around her waist. L reached out and grabbed her hand, withdrawing her from the man's grasp and pulling her into his chest.

"Please do not touch my girlfriend." He said staring at the man.

"Ryuzaki…?" she said stunned.

"G-Girlfriend?" the man said looking baffled but that bafflement was soon replaced by insolence. "Heh, then prove it." he said with a smirk.

"Very well." L said turning Lilac's head and connecting his lips with hers. Lilac's gray eyes widened in surprise and she began kissing back dazedly. When L pulled back his cheeks felt warm and he saw a light pink blush on Lilac's cheeks as well.

"I-I'm sorry for any trouble I've cause you two!" said the man scurrying off like a rodent. L let go of Lilac and she looked up at him.

"Thank you." She said before letting out a hiccup and then fainting. He carried her back to the table to where Light was sitting.

"Are we heading home?" Light asked looking at the fainted Lilac lying on the booth. L nodded. "Misa! We're leaving!" Light yelled over to where Misa was being swarmed by fans.

"Hai hai!" she yelled back breaking free from her crowd of admirers. Light carried Lilac out of the club carelessly and they all drove home. While riding home Lilac mumbled odd things in her sleep.

"No…that dolphin shouldn't eat that shaving cream." She mumbled causing Misa to giggle.

When the all arrived back at the hotel Misa and Light drove to their homes as L carried Lilac back to her room and tucked her into bed, giving her a pat on the head before he left.

"Did you have a good night?" Florence asked L as he walked in the living room. She was in her nightgown and was probably woken up by L.

"Hai." He said, tonight was the night he got his first kiss.

* * *

I'm sorry if that sucked I'm really tired. The reason I always say that is because when I finish these stories I'm always up till like 2am haha I have bad sleeping habits. Anyway I'm going to bed now. TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 yay! Haha sorry it's been so long I know, I'm a butt for leaving you like that **hugs** But I'm here now! I originally wrote chapter 3 on my ipod at my grandma's but I tried emailing it to myself (with my brother's email address.) and it was being all stupid and wouldn't let my copy it, SO I'm just going to use idea's from the failure chapter 3 and use it in this chapter 3. The other one seemed a bit short too so I hope, hope, hope, that this one will be longer. Okay as always, read away!

You woke up to the loud beeping of your alarm clock, you smacked it impatiently as you sat up, your head pounding. 'What happened last night?' you thought groggily as you forced your achy body out of your bed only to see that you were wearing a black ruffled skirt and a purple sequin top. 'Oh that's right…' you thought remembering what happened at the club last night, your head throbbed. "Florence." You groaned as you walked into your living room only to find L crouching on your couch, bowl of ice cream in hand, watching television. This has become a natural occurrence lately, but this morning you were not up for it.

"Good morning.'' He said as you briskly walked past him.

"Good-" you yawned. "Morning." You said as you grabbed a cup of water and sat next to him. You body ached.

"Hung over?" he asked looking at you with curious black eyes.

"Obviously." You said irritated.

"Good morning t'ya miss." Said Florence in her usual Scottish accent. "Can I get cha anything t'eat?" she asks.

"No thank you." You answered. "But I need some aspirin, and my vitamins."

"Right away miss." She said walking to your bathroom and returning with an aspirin and your gummy vitamins. "Really miss don't cha think that you should be eatin' them adult vitamins?" she asked.

"But these ones are shaped like dinosaurs…" you said squishing a vitamin between your fingers.

She sighed and smiled. "You really are a child aren't ya?" she said before disappearing into the kitchen.

"L, am I a-?" you began saying before you were cut off.

"Yes." He answered.

You shrugged. "I honestly don't see what's wrong with that." You said eating you dinosaur gummy vitamin, and then taking the aspirin. "So what's planned for today?" you asked.

"Mostly more investigation, more video tapes, normal stuff." He said. The phone began to ring and Florence answered it.

"M-Miss Harriet!" She said surprised as she dropped the phone and picked it up again. "Y-You wish to speak to Lilac?"

"Dammit, how does she always find me." You muttered as you got up and turned the phone onto speakerphone. "Hello?"

"It's about time you called." Your aunt Harriet said. "Honestly you never answer the phone when I call."

"I'm on a case." You replied.

"Don't give me those same damn excuses you whore." She spat. L stared at the phone curiously.

You sighed. "What do you need?" you asked.

"I found you another fiancée and he's just so-"

"I don't want a fiancée." You said cutting her off.

"Do not, cut me off." She said sharply.

"Yes miss." You answered bluntly.

"Who are you?" L asked blankly.

"What? My word you really are a whore aren't you? I am Lilac's aunt. Who is this?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"My co-worker." you answered in a flat tone.

She snorted with laughter "Sure it is. Any who you're new fiancée is just so ravishing." She said.

"Then why don't you marry him?" you asked sarcastically.

"I have you uncle." She said. "Now enough of your pigheadedness you are going to meet him and unlike all the other times I've tried to get you a fiancée, you will not chase this one away."

"How can you be so sure? The last one seemed pretty scared." You said.

"Miss, ya set the poor lad on fire." Florence said shaking her head.

"I'll be accompanying you." She said her words dripping with venom.

"That's great and all but I'm in Japan." You said.

"Then ill come get you. Molly!" she yelled to the maid. "Pack my things we're going to Japan tomorrow."

"You can't speak Japanese." You said.

"You can translate, Molly and I will be coming over tomorrow and staying for three days." She said.

"I'm sorry." L said. "This is one of the most important cases in Japan, maybe even all of Asia, we cannot allow people to come and visit, we are investigating."

"Ugh fine." she spat. "Filthy scumbag, you've probably gotten my niece pregnant dozens of times!"

"I'm a virgin. Sexual intercourse is a waste of energy." He answered taking a bite of his cake.

"Damn witch." You said hanging up the phone and dropping it, collapsing on your couch.

"Why does she call you a whore?" Florence asked picking up the phone..

"Because after collage I left without telling her and apparently she thought that I was on the streets and a hooker and that I hook up with men constantly, but in reality I'm a virgin that's only been kissed once in her life." You said.

"So that was your fist kiss." L said not looking at you.

You nodded. "Mhmm." You felt your face heat up and you hid it in the pillows. "I'm relived she's not coming to Japan, she's nothing but a bother."

L stared at you. "I see." He said redirecting his attention back to the TV.

"Florence, may I have some chips?" you asked craving something salty.

"You're all out miss…" she said scratching the back of her head.

"Out?" you said lifting your head and looking at her.

"Yes, out." She said. "You've eaten over 30 bags of chips in less than a month.

"We've been here that long?" you said. It sure didn't feel like a month.

"Mhmm." She said nodding. "Shall I got to the store and pick some more up?" she asked.

"We'll go." L said.

"Outside? Haha no." you said.

"You need fresh air." He said

"I can open a window." You replied.

"You need to socialize."

"I don't like people."

"You need more chips."

That one caught you. You really did need your chips. "Fine." You said rolling off the couch and crawling into your room to change out of this monkey suit you woke up in. You walked out of your room and shuffled out into the hallway.

"Let's go." L said passing you.

"Fine." You grumbled following him outside of the hotel. "Ugh its too warm out."

"You're wearing a sweatshirt." He said.

"Are you implying that I take this off?" you said.

"No, you can do whatever you want." He said walking down the street. "Where are we?" he mumbled.

"Outside." You said sarcastically as you passed him and found a supermarket. "Chips~" you said as you walked down the chip aisle. L, following you silently.

"See, its not so bad." He said staring at a can of Pringles, which you picked up and added to your large pile of chips.

"Sure." You said pushing the cart to the register and paying for the chips. As you both walked down the street, the sun began to set. 'Now or never.' You thought glancing at L who was carrying a bag. "Uh, L?" you said mentally scolding yourself because of how stupid you sounded.

"Hm." He said not looking at you.

"What was that about last night?" you asked vaguely remembering parts of last night.

"Well, I'm protective of things and people I love." He said. "It may seem out of character but its true, So when someone tries to hurt something I love I put a stop to it immediately, I don't tolerate those kinds of things."

You nodded and then realized he indirectly said he loved you. Your face turned an odd shade of red and you stopped. "S-So you're saying…?"

"Yes, I love you." He said looking at you and waiting for you to catch up with him.

"I-I…" you stammered, tears pricking up on the side of your eyes as L stared at you blankly. You didn't know why but you dropped the bags and bolted, which didn't do you good because you we're a terrible runner.

"Lilac." He said his eyes widening a bit as he walked after you. You ignored him and kept running, practically gasping for breath, you turned into an alleyway and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall.

"What am I doing?" You asked yourself as you we're caught between trying to catch your breath and crying.

"I don't know, what are you doing?" L asked crouching right in front of you.

"L-L…" You said staring at him. "N-No, leave me alone." You muttered hanging your head.

"Why?" he asked lifting your chin up. "It would be rude to leave someone I love crying in an alley right before all the muggers come out." He said looking into your eyes. The word love hit you like a slap across the face.

"N-No, you're L you're not supposed to love me." You sobbed not believing what you were saying.

"Now, who's job is it to say who I can't and can love?" He said leaning in closer to you, not once breaking eye contact. You seemed at a loss for words when he closed the small gap between your lips and his. You shut your eyes as he leaned father into the kiss. You felt weightless, as if something had been lifted off of your shoulders. L pulled back and pulled you up. "Let's go." He said reaching over and holding your hand. You jumped slightly and let him lead you back to the hotel.

"I-I'm going back to my room." You said walking ahead of him as you quickly went into your room and shut the door, leaning against it. A knock sounded and you hesitantly opened the door.

"You forgot your chips." L said handing you the bag.

"Right thank you." You said taking the bag and going to shut the door, when you had the idea to kill him on the cheek. You leaned forward and lightly pressed your lips to his cheek before shutting the door and returning to your work.

(L's POV)

L wasn't expecting Lilac to kiss him on the cheek. He stared at the door for a second before turning around and walking to his room. This wasn't good, if anyone, especially Light, found out about this, he could easily find out her real name and kill her. Obviously Light wanted L dead but killing someone he held dear would certainly give him some satisfaction. He couldn't let that happen. L sighed as he sat down in front of the television with a slice of cake. What should he do about this? Send her home? Kick her off the case? She would surely hate him for doing that, but was it worth her safety? Yes. In order to protect Lilac, he would have to kick her off of the case.

DUN DUN DUNNNNN haha okay the beginning was crappy but it got better didn't it, again I'm sorry for not upload as frequently. Dx okay TILL NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
